Motor graders include many manual controls to steer the grader, position an implement or blade, and articulate the frame of the grader. A motor grader is adjusted to an articulation angle by rotating the front frame of the grader relative to the rear frame of the grader.
Currently, an operator must use a hand lever to manually adjust the articulation angle of the motor grader. Typically, the operator desires to set the motor grader to a full right articulation angle, a full left articulation angle, or a neutral articulation angle. Often, the operator must manually adjust the articulation angle while performing other tasks, such as repositioning the blade and steering the grader. To increase efficiency and allow the operator to concentrate on other operational tasks, it is desirable to provide a method for automatically controlling the articulation angle of a motor grader.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.